Stormy
by Fudgums
Summary: Fionna is a hard working 16 year-old sophomore, living in a quiet mountain town. Now a dark storm storm is on the horizon and this small town is about to be shaken up. Rated M for Lemons/Smut. Sorry for all the Fluff in the first and maybe the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The bus hit the infamous pothole on Sugarbush Street, sending Fionna's binder and iPod into the air. She had hated that pothole ever since third grade. She remembered the incident vividly everytime the bus hit that same hole. The day was rainy, just like every other September day on the mountains. Fionna had just moved to Kings Hill and her first day of 3rd grade had zoomed by. That little creep Perry was flirting with her again. She stood up and tried to shove pass the persistant 8 year old when the bus hit another less hazardous pothole further down the road. The next thing she knew, Perry's slimy lips were on hers. And there went my first kiss. Fionna had thought as she shoved Perry hard into the next seat, making a noise of disgust as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 9 years later, suddenly angry from the memory, Fionna grabbed her stuff to get of the rowdy bus as quickly as possible. When the bus stopped abruptly, she stood and departed, leaving gossipy girls, and testosterone-filled guys to continue their trivial lives.

Fionna sprinted up the snow covered hill, freezing water leaking through her converses and into her socks. Gloomy clouds rolled over the tall snow capped mountains as Fionna approached the rustic lodge. The genial glow of the fireplace welcomed Fionna as she opened the frosted glass door into the lodge's main lobby. Fionna nodded, acknowledging her lateness, and quickly ran past her agitated boss to her work station. The lobby was set up in a circular shape, a large fireplace in the middle, to one side of the fireplace a sitting area for guests, and on the other side was a small coffee station. Once Fionna reached the coffee station she opened the door, threw her backpack and binder under the counter, and tied her light yellow apron behind her back. Fionna removed the CLOSED sign from the counter and began anothers day work.

Fionna poured the steaming water into the chocolate powdered filled mug, **she asked the young child who, of course, nodded gratefully. Glancing up, Fionna noticed how heavily the snow was falling, as if in slow motion. The sound of the entrance bell chiming through the lobby and a nippy gust of wind sent a shiver up Fionna's back. Fionna turned toward the source of the disturbance to see a teenage boy talking to friends outside as he held the door open. "Hey! Are you in or out, buddy? Choose one!" Fionna yelled, getting the boys attention. Rolling his eyes, the boy closed the door and then turned back to Fionna and bowed sarcastically. Then he walked over to the bar and took a seat. "You want something?" Fionna grunted, not looking to spend more time than she had to with him. **

**"Got any scotch?" The boy asked as he removed his hood, his raven black hair falling into place. **

**"Got any id?" Fionna impatiently, gaining a smirk from the boy. **

**"Fine, then hot chocolate?" **

**"Do you want that in a sippy cup?" **

**"Oh, funny, making funof the customer. I'm gonna need your name and number so I can report you to your manager." **

**Fionna handed him the steaming mug of chocolate, "My name is Fionna, and you don't need my number to report me." **

**"I know, I was using a neat trick to get your number." He said, winking at her. **

**She rolled her eyes. "What's your name then?" Fionna asked, just now noticing the emptiness of the lobby. **

**"Well, isn't someone showing interest. My name is Marshall." **

**Fionna looked down at her phone, and noticed the 43 text messages that she had gotten from her sister, "Shit..." Fionna breathed, not noticing her boss standing by. **

**Clearing his throat, Mr. Pentare stepped forward. "I gotta go home early, and this storm isn't letting up, so you need to lock up the lodge." **

**"But sir, my sister..." **

**"Now now Fionna, I know, it can be scary being that last one out, but I have the code set. Just hit the 'OK' button and the lodge is locked up tight." **

**"No, sir it's just-" she began. **

**"Alright Fionna, have a good night." He laughed merrily, walking away from the wooden coffee bar and out the doors. **

**Fionna looked down at her phone worriedly, the last text from Celia was received over an hour ago, reading, "Suga, on my way to get you, see ya soon -C." **

**"So... Is this hot chocolate on the house or what?" Marshall asked slyly. **

**"I'm sorry, sir," she mocked, "but you will need you pay up and give me a 35% tip." **

**"The hot chocolate was only like a dollar, do you really need 35 cents?" **

**"Every penny counts." Fionna smiled, pushing the mostly empty tip jar to his side of the counter. **

**Marshall sipped his hot chocolate and peered around the lobby, "Where is everyone?" **

**"The storm spooked most people away, and besides, break doesn't start for most people until tomorrow." Fionna answered as she began to wipe off the bar. **

**"Well, I better get going then." Marshall said, getting up from his chair. **

**"Ok, good luck getting back, this snow is coming down hard." Fionna stated as she removed the cups and straws from the counter tops and put them in the small box under the scounter. **

**Marshall reached into his wallet and pulled out the money, "It's been an experience." Marshall said placing the money on the counter, and then getting to his feet he walked out of the empty lodge. **

**Fionna sighed and untied the old apron that was wrapped around her around her. Looking down at her phone, she noticed the 19 new texts that she had missed while cleaning up her station. **

**C: Fionna! The bridge collapsed! There is way too much snow out here! See if Pentare will let you stay in an empty room until I can get you. **

**"Fuck." Fionna huffed as she placed her phone back on the counter. The wind roared outside as the falling snow and ice battled for domination. Fionna got to her feet and walked over to the check in desk, only to find that the room keys were locked up in the safe. "Fuck." Fionna groaned once again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again an artic blast from an opening door rocketed through the lobby. "Hey, Fionna, I left my goggles." Marshall yelled as he walked over to the coffee bar, his pale red goggles resting on the wooden counter top. The winding howling in the dark night, the snow clinging onto the glass as if trying to keep itself from being pulled back into the cyclone of its brothern. Marshall shifted looking at Fionna and raising an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" "No! Everything is just dandy! I can't get home, there is a horrid snow storm out there, and oh and look!" Fionna exclaimed, "schools canceled for tomorrow." "Well, atleast you can stay up all night." Marshall laughed smirking at the blonde teen. "Shut up, do you realize that I'm stuck at this shitty lobby with no way home?" Fionna yelled tears forming in her eyes. "Woah, calm down, it's gonna be alright." Marshall insured walking over to her. "Fuck, what the hell am I going to do?" Fionna mumbled blowing the hair out of her face. "Ok, um how about you take a room key and stay in an empty room?" "Keys are all locked up." Fionna sighed nodding at the vault. "Well that sucks, but I have a few extra rooms at my place..." Marshall remarked as he grabbed his goggles from the table. Fionna looked up excitedly, "Do you really? That would be do great!" She boomed walking over to him. "Phew," Marshall huffed, "I thought I'd have to be stuck in the house alone through this raging storm." "Oh, yeah that would have been way worse than being stuck in here." Fionna said. "Come on, Fi, let's get out of here before the storm gets any worse." Marshall proposed. The snowmobile was regularly lightning blue, but a think layer of snow had covered it completely, hiding every last evidence of it's usually colorful paint. Fionna followed behind Marshall, stepping in the footprints that he made in the snow that was now up to her knees and still coming down hard. A street light sent their shadows looming across the the white snow. "Come on Fionna, hop on." Marshall said as he brushed the snow off his snowmobile. "But the rooms are right there, aren't you staying there?" Fionna asked pointing to the tall stone building located only feet away from the lodges lobby. "Nope, I gotta villa a little bit up." Marshall answered as he climbed aboard the machine and plunged the key into the admission. Fionna uneasily climbed on to the passenger seat, "I've never been on one of these..." "Well hold on tight then, it's gonna be an unpleasant ride." Marshall chuckled as he revved the engine. Fionna's arms wrapped around Marshall stomach as they soared by the frost covered landscape. The baren tundra was lit up by the snowmobile's fast moving headlight. Fionna shivered the cold seemed to seep into her bones, she nuzzled her face deeper into Marshall's puffy jacket in an attempt to protect it from the razor sharp snow flakes that would sting her face. The speed slowly decreased and the landscape stopped blending together as Marshall began to near a small garage. "Are we there?" Fionna croaked. "Yeah, come on we gotta get inside." Marshall answered. Grabbing her hand he dismounted the snowmobile and after helping her down, they ascended up the ice covered stair case to his front door. Marshall jiggled the door knob but the door wouldn't open. "Shit, stand back, I'm gonna get it open." Marshall said taking a few steps back, and then knocked open the door by slamming his hip against it. "Graceful." Fionna laughed as she entered the dark house. The first room she entered was very open with a large, black leather couch facing a stone fireplace with a television set ontop of it, there was a small, but modern, kitchen and dining room. "Oh my god, is that a fucking spiral staircase?" Fionna huffed. "Um yeah, why?" Marshall answered as he scooted in behind her. "God, you are a spoiled aren't you?" "What my mother can't give me in love she gives in lavish gifts." Marshall chuckled as he flipped the light switch, but no lights came on. "But like damn, this living room is bigger than my apartment." Fionna moaned as she glided over to the wrinkly couch. "Thanks?" Marshall said scratching the back of his head. "Wow..." Fionna exclaimed when she saw Marshall pulling off his shirt, then his pants. "I knew you were a total creep." "Do you wannna catch hypothermia and die?" Marshall answered seriously, "then you better be undressed when I get back with the blankets. Fionna looked down at her clothes, which were drenched in freezing water. Sighing Fionna removed her shirt. Marshall walked over to the cabnet next to the fireplace and removed 2 large quilt blankets and threw one her. "Thanks." Fionna slightly smiled as she wrapped her almost naked body in the warm blanket. Fionna shivered, Marshall had turned on the fire place, and given her an extra blanket, yet she still shook. "Still cold?" Marshall asked as he threw another log into the fireplace. "Yeah, a little." Fionna huffed inbetween shivers. Marshall grabbed his two blankets and tossed them over Fionna. "Dude, now you're gonna cold." "Ha, you think I'm just giving these to you?" Marshall slid under the blankets, his warm body pressing up against hers. "Is this a better deal for you or me?" Fionna sighed. "I think it's a better deal for you." Marshall laughed, twisting his body so his eyes met hers. Fionna blushed, "How at all is this a better deal for me?" "Well, you get all four blankets, and a semi naked guy." "The same can be said for you, but with a semi naked girl." "Well I guess it's a good deal for both of us." Marshall winked. "Marshall?" Fionna sighed, her blinks lasting longer and longer. "Yeah?" Marshall replied only to find that Fionna had drifted off into sleep. "Goodnight Fi." 


	3. Notice

Stormy is going to take a short break. Sorry it takes sooooo long for me to update, I'm very busy with school, and finals are coming up. This summer I will do my best to post a chapter a week and finish up so unfinished stories. So fans of The Lies don't think this story is dead, cause it isn't. I may do a surprise chapter of Aaa university too! Can't wait to post the next chapter!


End file.
